


First Meeting

by Wilvarin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilvarin/pseuds/Wilvarin
Summary: Lupinea and Aethelric belong to mimabeann
Relationships: Arden Cruh/Lupinea Organa, Male Sith Warrior / Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Lupinea and Aethelric belong to mimabeann

“Ugh, that sith again.” Disdain laced her husband’s voice. 

Lupinea turned her head to look at the man in question. Lord… What was his name? A tall ginger man about the same age as her, he was a frequent guest at the parties and diplomatic functions they’ve been attending. She didn’t bother to comment, her husband’s jeeb wasn’t a conversation starter, at least not the one directed at her. 

Sensing her gaze the sith glanced her way, graciously inclining his head in a polite greeting. Automatically, the young woman nodded in return, suddenly lost in the deep green of the man’s eyes. What  _ was  _ his name?

The evening dragged on, just like every other before that. Aethelric wandered off to talk with his friends, leaving her to sit alone. 

“Care for a dance, my lady?” She nearly jumped at the sound of the voice with a barely noticeable accent.

“Lord Cruh.” Lupinea gave herself a mental pat on the back, she remembered the name after all. She threw a quick glance at her husband’s back and, after a brief moment of hesitation, accepted the outstretched hand. “Of course.”

To her surprise, the sith turned out to be a good dancer and a pleasant conversation partner. He led her confidently around the dancing floor, and Lupinea felt almost weightless moving and spinning in tune with the music. 

“...You don’t sound Imperial.”

The young man laughed. “I believe I don’t, indeed. You see, I travel quite a lot, and it appears neutral accent wins people over much easier on the worlds like this one.”

“Does it, now?” She mused. “What do you think of Alderaan, Lord Cruh?”

“It’s a beautiful planet, Lady Organa. I particularly enjoy the snow higher in the mountains. We don’t have much of it on Dromund Kaas...”

She felt so consumed by the movement and the timbre of the man’s voice that when the music finally stopped she felt lightheaded and dizzy. Spotting her husband on the other side of the room talking to a group of Organa nobles the young woman started walking towards them and was about to approach when Aethelric’s next words stopped her in her tracks.

“Of course, we’re doing fine! Such a sweet, obedient girl she is! We’ll have a bunch of kids running around before you know it!.”

She felt herself tensing, hands tightly clenching and all lightness she felt after dancing rapidly seeping out of her body. Before Aethelric had a chance to notice her, Lupinea abruptly turned on her heels and swiftly walked towards the large glass balcony doors oblivious to the narrowed green eyes following her every step.

The thunder rolled over the dark wet garden. Lupinea peered into the evening shadows, listening to the raindrops splashing against the leaves and ground. Her husband’s words didn’t come as a surprise, they even didn’t affect her as they used to anymore. The young woman felt numb. She’s stuck with him, she thought. Locked behind the man’s lies about their happy marriage he kept throwing at the wider public. Tightly hugging herself she ran her palms up and down the arms trying to chase the sense of despair away. She was stuck in this mess. Alone. 

A heavy and warm piece of fabric laced with the smell of sandalwood and ozone draped around her shoulders.

“You look cold, my lady.”

Startled, she looked up just in time to notice a small smile on the sith’s face as he turned away to look at the garden. 

“I must admit, thunderstorms aren’t half-bad here either.” The man took a deep breath not taking his eyes off the distant flashes of the lightning. “Magnificent.”

“Do you like thunderstorms, Lord Cruh?” Driven by an unexplainable impulse to find out more about him, the words slipped before she could stop them.

“Do I?” He chuckled. “I suppose I do. Just not when they happen on daily basis like on Dromund Kaas. That leaves almost no time to enjoy this- “ The sith made a small wave with his hand. “You know, the smell of the air after the thunderstorms passes.”

Lupinea nodded. The sith’s presence was strangely warm and comforting, and to her surprise, she suddenly wished she could stay there for the rest of the evening. 

“We should probably head back inside.” The man chuckled. “Otherwise tomorrow all Great Houses will be abuzz about a lady from House Organa spending time with a Sith Lord.”

No one would even notice I was gone most likely, not the way Aethelric carries on bragging and holds everyone’s attention, she pushed the thought away and managed a small smile. “Worried about your reputation, Lord Cruh?” 

His grin became wider. “You wound me. My reputation is pristine, Lady Organa!” 

Gently taking her hand he lightly touched her knuckles with his lips before leading her back to the balcony doors. “After you, my lady.”


End file.
